Can't Buy Me Love
by Gary Mikawa
Summary: k, c, T.K. and Kari just had a date. On Valentine's day. 2003. Which, if I'm not mistaken, is a Saturday. Davis turns up. What else can I say?
1. You're My Number One

GM: Why did the chicken cross the road? 

Matt: Who cares? Let's run him over!

GM: Ahh! You idiot, you got crap all over my car!

Matt:Sorry!

GM: You're not driving, EVER again.

Okay, okay. I know. That was really lame. New one, here goes.

Can't Buy Me Love - The Beatles Prologue: You're My Number One - S Club 7

Takari or Daikari? PataGato or VeeGato?(somehow PataGato and VeeGato don't sound right...) I dunno, anything can happen!

------------------------------------------------------

T.K. had just arrived at the Kamiya's, checking his watch. It was nine, just on time. While his finger was reaching for the doorbell, he was thinking. Wondering if he actually had the guts to do something like this, or whether he should have turned tail and fled. Too late.

The bell echoed around the place. He sweated as he adjusted his vest.

He was wearing a new pair of blue pants, a yellow shirt and a green vest. Of course, he couldn't abandon his favourite hat, except he wore it a bit back this time. He got a pair of glasses, not because he needed them, though. Kari thought he looked more sophisticated in it. It tended to get all smudgy and dirty, so he put it on his head, just in front of his hat.

He heard footsteps coming. The door was opened.

"T.K.. How are ya?" Tai asked.

"Hey. I'm fine. You?"

"Doing great. Kari's in the bedroom, I'll go get her. Help yourself to the fridge, yeah?"

"Wait, I didn't say anything-" too late. Tai was gone. Out the door. "Ahh, well..."

T.K. went to the living room. The tv was on. Saturday morning. Inu Yasha was on. He decided to sit down. Bit of a mess, he thought. Football. 'Must be Tai's.'

"Tee Kay?" Kari came in.

"Err, hiya Kari."

"Come in here." she said.

"Happy Valentine's day." T.K. held out the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolates.

"Ooh, T.K.!" Kari sniffed the roses. Smelt sweet. A bit like T.K.. She tried the chocolate. Mmm, nougat... my fav- I mean HER favourite. Aww, man, now I feel like eating. Be back in a sec... Okay where was I?

"Gee, T.K., this is nice. Thanks. I didn't get you anything, though..."

"S'okay. I'm cool wit-"

"Oh yeah! Wait here a while!"

T.K. stood there, waiting. He noted the new shelf next to the tv. Full of Kari's stuff. Mostly things like S Club, Simple Plan, Utada Hikaru, Linkin' Park. Nothing that suggested Tai ever put anything there. Oh, and a new PS2.

"Here, T.K.." Kari brought out a CD.

"Led Zeppelin?" T.K. queried.

"Yeah. It's Matts. He needs it back. To listen. For the concert next week." Kari informed.

"Oh. Okay." T.K. said.

"And here." Kari threw a shirt at him.

"My old shirt?" he looked thrilled to have it.

"Yeah. I know how much you wanted it back. Hmm..." Kari stared at his hair.

"What?" T.K. asked.

"Maybe these glasses weren't such a good idea." she snatched it from his head. "There."

"Hey, Kari?" T.K. called.

"Yeah?" she answered.

T.K. leaned in closer to Kari, slowly.

"You said something about a concert?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. It's next Saturday. Didn't he tell you about it?"

"No, I don't think so." T.K. pondered it a while.

"Okaaay..."

"Well, wanna go?"

"Sure!" Kari replied.

--------------------------------------

At the local cyber cafe...

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"Looking through a glass onion..." he replied.

"What?" Ken looked at him.

"Oh, sorry. Just getting some stuff. My internet's busted." he said.

"I see." Joe sat down next to him.

"You guys? Lemme guess, CS?" Izzy quipped.

"No. 1942." Davis responded.

"Oh okay." Izzy inserted a fresh CD into the burner.

"Erm, guys? I'm only staying an hour." Davis said.

"What? How come?" Matt queried.

"I've got a date with Kari." Davis replied happily.

Tai, Mimi, Ken, Joe, and Sora looked at him and started whispering to each other.

"Err, okay. Good for you, Davis." Sora grinned. Or rather, what should have been a grin.

"Don't believe me? Fine! You'll see. I'll show you." Davis started the game.

--------------------------------------

In a private room in a private club on private property in... Bah! You get the idea.

"'kay. You're doing a barre A minor."

"Hey, Matt. I thought it was Am7."

"It WAS. Okay, try this." he handed Mark a tab.

(insert some crap here, that was WAY toooo stupid)

Mark tried it. It sounded...

"What the? Who came up with this?" Mark stared at it.

"I don't know! Ask the author." Matt responded.

Hey, gimme a break! I really suck! Oh wait, Matt did it, not me, hahahahahaha!

"Dang you. Well, then I guess I wrote it. By the way, that was too slow. Make it faster. Try to make it work, 'kay Mark?" Matt asked.

"No prob." Mark replied.

"Okay, Stuart?" Matt called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Here's the-"

Note: The author knows absolutely NOTHING about bass because he sucks and all he can do is eat chips and play videogames all day long, so he won't do anything for this bass section. Instead, let's skip it. Unless someone who plays or reads bass wants to help him out. Anyone? Anyone?

"-and that's that. Well, can ya do it?"

"Let's see..."

--------------------------------------

Much later, when everyone's done with whatever they were doing and the author's not bothered to do this section because he's a lazy punk and he never cleans up. At least, that's what his mum says. Well, back to the story.

The clock on the wall read 11.30pm. T.K. had just brought Kari back from a movie. Right to this point, they both felt they had too much popcorn. Kari was wrapped in T.K.'s arms as they came to her front door. Well, you know what I mean.

"Thanks, T.K.. I had a great time." Kari smiled.

"Yeah, no prob." he grinned.

"So, wanna stay a while?" she asked.

"Nah. Can't. Matt needs me back at home. He needs quite a bit of material. Apparently, the only thing he knows about the computer is his messenger, his email, and windows media player."

"Well whaddya know? Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Kari said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." T.K. replied.

"Sooo, you... doing anything tomorrow?" Kari asked.

"Well, not much." T.K. responded.

"You doing anything now? Besides helping Matt." Kari grinned.

"Well..."

Kari stepped forward and wrapped her arms around T.K.. Yanking him towards her, she puckered her lips and pressed them against his. T.K. took a couple of seconds to recover from the shock before he started to relax. He leaned forward and kissed her back, holding her tighter. Kari couldn't believe it, it still felt sooo good after such a long time. The pure emotion running through her veins, sending chills up her spine and making her heart pound like crazy... it was too much, and yet, she didn't want it to stop. Ever. However, she WAS human, and humans DO need to breathe... so eventually they let go, gasping for air.

"Whoo, Kari! Where did that come from?" T.K. was breathing heavily.

"Heh heh. That's why I can't wait to be sixteen." Kari looked up at him.

"You know what that sounds like?"

"Yes, I do."

They were lost in each others eyes for a few seconds. Kari looked in T.K.'s sparkly blue eyes and T.K. looked in her sweet pink ones. It was a while before both of them snapped back to reality.

"Well..." Kari said, slipping her hands away "See you tomorrow, T.K.."

"Bye, then."

T.K. turned and walked back. Chilly streets and biting winds accompanied him back home, yet he felt warm. He didn't have a jacket, or a coat, or a sweater. Not that he needed one.

------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I'm leaving it as the prologue. Wait till the next chapter, I've got something planned. Which might be a while. ...Help me... I'm caught between my two great loves... this and rock music. Can't concentrate, everytime I sit down to write my guitar just stares at me like that and augh! I can't decide whether to finish this or turn on Deep Purple. And it's sooo distracting... AAHHHHH!

So, Matt has a rock band. I'm still thinking of a name for them. Maybe Black Night. Or Locked Guns. Maybe Staticity. I don't know. Any suggestions? Mail me at . Or do what everyone does. Leave comments, critiques, not flames, or any of those suggestions. Or even requests. Everyone needs inspiration :).


	2. The Night Before

luvisgood: IS it? I didn't know that. Or are you looking at flipstahhz? Lol anyways, I'll do that. I just figure that there's gotta be a better name. Lmao, maybe I'll name it Deep Purple instead. Not! So, what do you mean by how old is everyone? The Digis? Me? Thanx for the review, appreciate it ;). Luv IS good. 0 

Lord Pata: Lolerz is this all you do? Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Just saying. If enough people coax me...

noobster54: Yeah, true. But it's not much, really. Just type in a penname, password, email etc., and you're done. Well anyway, thanks for the review. I'll keep you in mind, just in case. Back to the story.

T.K. Lord: Sure, thanx. It hurt a little, but that's good. Btw, next time, think you could tell me what in particular is wrong? Thanks.

Chapter one, which, unlike the prologue, has something. Btw I'd like to take the time to mention that yes, it is a song. The respective chapters will have song titles, and I think that each song suits the chapter. So play it. And if you don't have it, well, it's not necessary anyway, but you can ask me. E-mail, that is. My connection speed is kinda slow for some reason. If you DO have it, play it! NOW!

Now, without pointless yapping, here's chapter one. And I still don't own Digimon, or anything much. However I do own my stories, don't steal them, whatever they're worth.

Chapter One: The Night Before - The Beatles

Gary M.

------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon was resting on a rock. Veemon came in. It was just after lunch. Enough said.

"Gatomon! Hiya, how're ya doing?" Veemon greeted.

"Just fine, thanks." she replied.

"So how's my wittle cutey pie?" Veemon grinned.

"Please don't call me that."

"Oh, sorry." he stuck his tongue out.

"So how's life?" Gatomon queried.

"Not too bad. In fact, it's great! I got you, baby."

"C'mon now. You're not my boyfriend yet, so don't call me that yet." she informed him.

"True, true. But this is just a formality, right?"

"Phff. Wrong. We're just getting started." she got up on her feet and onto the rock.

"If you want me, you're gonna have to beat Pata and Goma." she said.

"Easy." he cracked his knuckles.

"Not so easy." she responded.

"Not so easy?" he asked.

"Mindless violence won't win me." she answered.

"Oh. Well, how hard can it be?" he said.

------------------

Just a little later, Patamon and Gomamon arrived. Seeing Veemon resting on the rock and Gatomon on top of the rock, they moved a bit quicker.

"You're a little late." she noted.

"That's... not gonna hurt our chances, is it?" Gomamon asked.

"Not much."

"Hey, that's not fair! I came early" Veemon grumbled.

"I never said anything about being early." Gatomon replied.

"Hmph." Veemon stuck his nose in the air.

Gatomon got of the rock and on to the ground. She wasn't quite sure who she loved, or if she loved anyone yet, but this was too easy. Three guys lined up in front of her.

"So we're gathered here today because I've gotta choose one of you as my boyfriend and or lover. Gomamon, you're the first boyfriend I've had. Patamon, you're the nicest guy I've ever met. Veemon, you're... erm... tough." she smiled weakly.

Veemon grinned and flexed his muscles.

"So in the next few days or so, I'm gonna choose one of you. Let me tell you now, it won't be easy. It will be a grueling and tiring process. It will take lots of time and energy.It will be so exhausting that when you're done you will have barely enough energy to breathe. If any of you, ANYONE, wants to drop out now, step back." she nodded.

Everyone just shrugged.

"What, no one? Okay. I've given plenty of warning." she said.

"Bring it on!" Gomamon said.

------------------

At the lagoon a little later, without Veemon and Patamon.

"Yay!" Gomamon jumped into the water, making a big splash.

"Eep!" Gatomon squirmed.

"C'mon in! The water's fine." Gomamon said.

"Freezing cold is more like it." Gatomon shivered.

"Oh, what's the matter? The big bad Gatomon's afraid of a little water? And here I was thinking you were tough." Gomamon sniggered.

"Well, I AM supposed to be a cat! What do you expect?" she said.

"Aww, poor wittle kitty freezing to dweath. Here, wet me help you. Have a wittle water." Gomamon laughed.

"DON'T. SAY. THINGS. STARTING. WITH. W." Gatomon looked pretty mad.

"C'mon. Chill out. It's for your own good." Gomamon said. "Why are you so scared of the water."

"I'M NOT SCARED! It's... just a little too cold for me." she dried off her fur.

"Yep, definitely scared." Gomamon smirked.

"I. AM. NOT. SCARED!" Gatomon yelled.

Gomamon started clucking and gesturing.

"ARGH!" Gatomon screamed and jumped into the water after Gomamon. Gomamon instinctively dodged her. This had more sever repercussions than expected. Gatomon, not knowing how to swim, had no idea what was going on and tried to fight the currents. Well, whatever currents there were. The closest she ever got to water before was in the shower.

"Gatomon!" Gomamon called out. No response came. He dived into the water and saw Gatomon at the bottom. He swam as fast as he could and grabbed Gatomon.

'Man, she's put on quite a bit of weight." he thought.

Clutching Gatomon, he swam back upwards. He dragged Gatomon to the shore and listened for a heartbeat. Nothing.

"Gato!" he pressed her "chest" and started breathing air into her.

"C'mon breathe!" he said. Pressing a couple more times, he blew again. After a few minutes, he got a heartbeat.

"Yes! C'mon, c'mon." he said as he blew some more.

Suddenly Gatomon woke up.

"Gah! Gomamon, what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

Gomamon took a second for the shock. "Saving you! You nearly drowned."

"Oh." she said, looking at the ground. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Gomamon queried.

"Erm, nothing."

"What's wrong, Gatomon? You didn't think I was-"

"No! I didn't!" she responded.

"You sure?" Gomamon smirked.

"Please, let's not start again." Gatomon had a tone of finality in her voice.

They sat there together, getting Gatomon dry.

"You know, Goma... that was really brave of you." she blushed.

"Nah, it's nothing. Water is my element." he beamed.

"No. Thanks for saving me." she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

"N-n-no problem." it was his turn to blush.

--------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

I just had a date with T.K.! It was awesome. We went to the park and the mall and the cybercafe and the movies and ooh, look at me babbling on and on about what a great time I had with all the things I did with him. He really knows how to work a girl.

That gets me wondering. I don't know, I'm getting this weird feeling right now. It's as though I'm not sure whether I do love T.K. or not. I don't get it, I've loved him all my life. But do I love him for him, or just because he's such a great charmer? He IS really hot...

What is love, anyway? I get this wonderful feeling everytime I'm near him. That bright cheery look on his face everytime I see him, that smile, that... aura he has. It drives me crazy, but come to think about it, it drives most other girls crazy too. I'm just confused.

Am I just a very lucky girl? Does he really love me, or does he just prefer me? I think I'm in love, but I'm not sure. I've heard stuff from other people. Most things refer to love as happiness, joy and all the good things that we hear on tv shows and the internet and all that. But Sora and Mimi, they've had experience with these kind of things. To them, it's not all that. There's also heartbreaks, arguments, sorrow, and suicidal feelings... I don't know.

What's wrong with me? I've just been out with him. He's MY boyfriend. I should be the happiest person in the world, but now I'm feeling down. Does he love me, or just like me? I can't stand it. If he only likes me, then all I'm feeling, is it in vain? I myself am not so sure if I love him.

For now, I'll just stick with him. Or maybe... maybe I'll confront him tomorrow. But then he might... he'd... no, I can't take it. What am I supposed to do?

Kari.

------------------

Having finished, Kari put away her pen and diary. She sighed. It had been a long day, a fun day, but a long day nonetheless. She still had a bit of energy, though, so she went to the kitchen and got some milk.

"Gatomon..." she said.

Gatomon came from the balcony.

"So how was the date?" she asked.

"Well, you know, it was okay, I mean, but..."

"C'mon, Kari. Spit it out. How was it? You loved it didn't you? Did you two..." Gatomon started.

"Oh please, Gatomon."

"...sooo?"

"It was great! I loved it. It's just..."

"What?"

"...now I'm not so sure."

"About what?"

"About whether I actually love T.K. or not."

"Are you CRAZY, girl? Of course you love him!"

"I'm not so sure..."

"But, how-"

"I need some time alone. To think. You understand, right?" Kari said as she headed for the balcony.

"Yeah. Okay." she replied. She herself needed time to consider Gomamon.

------------------

Outside, the balcony...

"T.K... what's wrong with me?" Kari murmured to herself. It was a beautiful night. Bright stars, a full moon, and a few lights in Odaiba. Not that THAT could be helped. She sighed. Normally, she enjoyed moments like this, but not tonight.

'Man, I hate having nothing to do. Get's me thinking too much. I wonder... does T.K. like me... do I like HIM?'

------------------

Gatomon sat in the bedroom, wondering about the afternoon. Maybe... Gomamon was kinda cute. But, it was HIS fault she almost drowned. Then again, he DID save her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from the balcony.

------------------

"Davis! What are you doing here?" Kari questioned.

"Hey, Kari. I thought about what you said yesterday." he said.

"Yeah... so?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm willing to forgive you."

"What? What's that-"

"It hurt a little, but that's okay."

"Oh, Davis... wait, what are you-"

Davis stepped forward and planted his lips on Kari's. She was taken aback by the suddenness of this. It was a difficult situation. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but the weird part was, she didn't know whether to shove him away in disgust, or wrap her arms around him and return it.

------------------------------------------------------

Well, the end of the chapter. Oh yeah, I'm not so sure about THIS chapter and THIS song. Anyways, R&R! I wuv reviews. Wuuvvvv(freaky, eh?). Any comments at all?

In other news, blah, blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah,blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah, blah! Blah. Blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah.

Lol anywayzthe whole Matt's band thing, I'm thinking about doing a new fanfic about that. Anyone interested? And I DO do requests, heh heh...


End file.
